1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated mobile communication terminal comprising a short-distance communication module, and more particularly to a system and a method for short-distance secure communication using integrated mobile communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a current trend that mobile communication terminals are becoming more integrated than existing mobile telephones for voice communication through the inclusion of various short-distance communication modules to manage and share various security or non-security data. Also, such mobile communication terminals are used for personal authentication and as means for payment in personal transactions. Due to the development of wireless communication technology, current mobile communication systems can transmit mass data. However, those systems still incur higher costs in mass data transmission than existing wire or short-distance communication methods. Therefore, it would be natural to prefer various short-distance communication methods implemented by integrated mobile communication terminals (hereinafter referred to as “integrated terminals”) for mass data exchange, rather than using mobile communication systems.
Generally, authentication and secure communication implemented by mobile communication systems are not possible between two terminals compatible with short-distance communication devices, such as Bluetooth, IrDA, USB, UART (serial communication) and Parallel communication devices. Although limited authentication can be made between terminals for secure communication during the setting of systems such as Bluetooth, there is no method for authentication and secure communication being widely applicable to short-distance communications. Although terminals of mobile communication systems provide authentication through user modules (serial numbers of IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity) in the case of GSM), they are different from short-distance communication methods, because the authentication is made on a national scale or in the mobile communication network as a whole.
Therefore, it is required to provide authentication and secure communication widely applicable to short-distance communication between general short-distance communication modules.